1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to steering wheel locks and more specifically it relates to an anti-theft device for attachment to a steering wheel in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous steering wheel locks have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,524 to Mitchell et al.; 4,738,127 to Johnson; 5,165,264 to Chen and 5,211,041 to Hse all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524:
A theftproof automobile steering wheel lock comprising a rigid bar adapted to be attached diametrically to the steering wheel. One end of the rigid bar is at least extending beyond the rim of the steering wheel a sufficient distance. Rotation of the steering wheel in either direction is limited by engagement of the protruding end with an interior portion of the vehicle or operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127:
An antitheft device for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile comprising an elongated body member having a passage extending along an axis therethrough. A first hook means is secured to the body member for engagement with a portion of the steering wheel. The first hook means engages the steering wheel from the inside thereof with the body member extending outward beyond the periphery of the steering wheel. An elongated rod member is adapted to move in a telescopic fashion in the passage of the body member along the axis. A second hook means is secured to the rod member for engaging the inside portion of the steering wheel diametrically opposed to the first hook means. A means associated with the body member engages the rod member within the passage for locking the rod member stationary with respect to the body member at any of a plurality of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,264:
A telescopic lock device is used for locking a steering wheel in an automobile and includes an elongated tubular lock body, a central rod secured coaxially in the lock body and a telescopic tube slideable axially between the lock body and the central rod. When a key is inserted into the key driven unit of the lock body, the rotation of the key can move a movable element into the central bore of the lock body to engage in a selected one of a row of axially aligned notches in the telescopic tube so as to lock the telescopic tube on the lock body. The lock body and the telescopic tube has a forked paw portion which rides on the rim of the steering wheel, so as to retain the telescopic lock device on the steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,041:
An automobile steering lock has a tubular member with a central passageway for a hexagonal rod member to telescope freely therein. A first hook is secured to the tubular member and a second hook is secured to the rod member for engagement with opposite portions of a steering wheel. A locking member has an oval actuator extending from a key hole body to fit in a round hole in a flat body of a locating means to push up and down. The locating means has two parallel feet with V-shaped ends to engage two of many grooves provided in the rod ember to lock it within the tubular member at a variety of positions.